


give me your body, don't talk

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets curious about Marco's previous sex partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I have no idea where this came from. No, like, it was inspired by these photos: [exhibit 1](http://24.media.tumblr.com/deac93ce1c585b31e5e5e873e646d994/tumblr_mm4dygk2xl1qln76fo1_500.jpg) and [exhibit 2](http://24.media.tumblr.com/e46c879c44c1a3ddc2ab0958c4e71f58/tumblr_mm4dygk2xl1qln76fo2_500.jpg)  
> I mean, this is literally the gayest thing that I've ever seen so I thought I'd write something, but then this happened and I still don't know??? I am not really good at writing smut, but at least I tried. Well, I'm gonna go hide under a rock now, bye.
> 
> edit: this first chapter has been translated in Russian by the great Natoonai and you can find it right [here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1695015)

"Have you ever fucked Robert?"

The question sounds innocent enough in Mario's mind, but he doesn't realize he's actually said it out loud until Marco stops kissing his bare chest and looks him straight in the eyes.

"What kind of a question is that?" Marco looks puzzled and Mario is mentally kicking himself for being so stupid and ruining the mood.

"Well...I don't know. I am just curious is all."

Marco looks like he wants to answer him, but he's not sure if he should so Mario mumbles a _come on, Marco_ and that does it.

"Yeah, I have."

"How many other guys have you fucked?" Mario is not sure what's driving him to ask all these questions. He wonders if it's jealousy, self-consciousness or curiosity, but can't decide.

"A few," Marco states and runs his hands over Mario's sides, his mouth going to his neck. He bites gently and Mario's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Tell me," the younger one whines, turning his head to meet Marco in a deep passionate kiss. Marco bites Mario’s lip and starts unbuttoning his jeans slowly. When the button is popped and the zipper is down he moves his hand to Mario's nipple, teasing him. 

"First it was Andre," Mario's breath hitches in his throat, surprised to hear their friend's name. He's so turned on that he thinks he should be ashamed of himself, but then Marco's mouth is next to his ear and he can hear Marco's hard breathing and his brain short-circuits. "We were rooming together during one of the many international breaks. The AC in the room wasn't working and there was only this big fan on the ceiling, but it made no difference whatsoever," he pauses, still playing with Mario's nipple. Marco takes a quick look at Mario, whose eyes are hooded heavily with lust. He grinds down slowly on Mario's jean-clad dick just to hear him moan out pathetically and claw at his back, trying to get Marco closer. The blond continues, smugly, "We were both so sweaty and sticky and we both wanted to go take a shower and then try to get some sleep before the match, so we thought why not toss a coin or play rock-scissors-paper or something to decide who goes in for a shower first. In the end, we took that shower together. We didn't actually fuck, but I can tell you that he was so good with his mouth. So fucking _good_ ," Marco sucks on Mario's earlobe, then he starts taking his jeans off slowly. Mario is eager to help him by lifting his hips in the air and then kicking the jeans all the way off his legs.

"Tell me more," he whines. Mario's hand goes into Marco's hair and he uses it to pull him closer so he could kiss him again. He wraps his legs around Marco's waist and his other hand goes to his ass so he could grind into him with ease.

"Hmm, next is Mats," Marco's breathing is uneven and his cheeks are rosy, that's the only visible sign that tells Mario he is just as turned on as him. "We went out one night, to a bar. I think the Polish trio was there, too and Ilkay, I don't really remember much. I got tipsy quickly and Mats was sitting next to me. He was getting closer and closer and closer with every drink. At around midnight, he already had his hand on my thigh, his mouth on my neck. He was teasing me," his hand sneaks inside Mario's briefs. _Finally, fucking finally_ , Mario thinks when Marco's fingers wrap around his cock. He bucks his hips up into Marco’s hand and Marco strokes him a couple of times, then he continues, "We left together, I said I'd walk him home and he agreed. He had his arm thrown around my shoulder on the entire way to his place. Then, of course, he asked if I wanted to come upstairs, like we'd just drink a cup of coffee and then I'd be on my way. We ended up fucking on the table in the living room," Marco laughs breathily, still stroking Mario's pulsing dick slowly and licks his dry lips. "You should see Mats with his legs so wide spread and his head thrown back, just moaning and taking it like a whore," he tightens his grip on Mario's dick and the younger one groans, not able to even form words anymore. He feels like he's burning up, his dick is leaking so much precum and all he can think of is coming. Mario finds the strength to slap Marco's hand away, which takes him off guard and the blond looks at him questioningly.

"Take your damn pants off and keep on talking," he manages to say before he starts pulling hurriedly on his jeans and Marco uses one hand to unbutton them. Mario pulls on his own boxers and then helps Marco with his. Then they're finally touching from head to toe, skin on skin, and Mario is so relieved that he lets out a shuddering breath escape him. Marco starts kissing down his chest again until he reaches his dick and Mario's toes curl in anticipation. His hand automatically goes to Marco's head. He leaves it there, not pressuring him, just stroking the blond strands carefully. Marco jerks him off and picks up where he left off.

"Julian Draxler blew me this one time after Schalke beat us. He came to me, to congratulate me on the game or whatever, and I am not sure what happened, but we ended up making out in this dark closet. We barely had space to fit in it and the door was a tad open so light could come in. I was just about to put my hand on his dick when he started freaking out and repeating that I can't tell Lewis, that nobody could ever know. Of course, I told him it would be our little secret so he relaxed. He was so grateful and excited that he got on his knees and just before he pulled out my dick he grinned at me just like that," he pauses to show Mario just the way Julian must have been grinning at him. "He was smiling like this was the best day of his life. And then," he stops mid-sentence and wraps his lips around the head of Mario's dick. Mario gasps, tightening his grip on Marco's hair and moans loudly. Marco's mouth is hot and wet around him and it feels like heaven. The blond starts bobbing his head up and down in Mario’s lap, always changing the rhythm. His eyes are glued to Mario's face - his head is slightly thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open in a wide 'o', his cheeks so pink. Mario is the perfect picture of debauchery in this moment and Marco can't even hide the smugness that’s showing on his face. Mario opens his eyes for a while and stares right back at Marco and all the blond can see are his dilated pupils, messed up hair and bitten lips. He takes his own dick in one hand and jerks off for a bit. When he feels Mario starting to tremble beneath him, he pulls off.

"You can't come yet, I'm not done with you," he tells him while reaching for the lube in the nightstand. When he looks back at Mario, the boy’s biting his lip again. Marco puts some lube on his fingers, throws the bottle away and with his clean hand, spreads Mario's legs. He teases the rim of Mario's asshole with one finger. "Please," Mario moans out and Marco decides to be merciful with him because he never complained even if Marco's been teasing him for quite some time now. He slowly pushes in his first finger and gives Mario a moment to get used to it, but he apparently doesn't need it because he grinds down hard on his finger and Marco starts fucking him with one hand and jerking him off slowly with the other.

"And last, but definitely not least, is Robert," Mario almost forgot about Robert, the person he was so curious about in the first place.

"Tell me, Marco, come on."

Marco adds another finger and starts scissoring him, looking at the place where his fingers disappear in Mario's body with awe.

"It happened this month, just after we qualified for the Champions League final," Mario gasps, the adequate part of his brain is telling him that this was just days ago. Then Marco adds a third finger and the only though left in Mario’s head is _breathe in-breathe out_. "We were hugging, after the match ended. Everyone was screaming, the fans were singing, the atmosphere was electric. One second we were hugging tightly, kneeling on the grass and every part of our bodies was touching. Then the next, somebody was on us, I didn't even see who it was, I just know that this resulted in me lying on Robert. I felt his erection, he was so hard, Mario," he slams the three fingers inside Mario as if to emphasize on what he was saying or to make sure Mario was still conscious and listening to him. 

"Fuck, get inside of me. Now," Marco nods, pulling out his fingers for a minute to lube up his cock. He jerks off for a bit to spread the lube and watches Mario's hungry eyes following his hand. He lines himself up and slowly enters Mario, all the while kissing his face, neck, collarbone. Mario's mouth is hanging open, no sound coming out. Marco runs one finger gently over his cheek trying to soothe him or bring him out of his lust haze and Mario finally opens his eyes and lets out a shaky whine. Marco's thrusts become quicker, deeper and all Mario can do is hold onto the blond's shoulders. The pleasure is so intense that Mario is scared he'd black out anytime soon. If it wasn't for Marco's unsteady breathing, his hand gently playing with the hairs at the back of his neck and the little kisses he leaves on his cheeks, Mario is sure he would have not remained conscious.

Mario has no idea how much time passes, but when he finally comes, he sees stars behind his eyelids. His entire body spasms with the pure pleasure and he feels like his eyes are glued together and he will never be able to open them again. Then Marco comes inside of him, with a quiet _fuck_ grunted in his neck and he collapses on top of the younger one. When Marco finally catches his breath, he rolls off Mario and plops right next to him.

"You didn't finish your story," Mario croaks, opening his eyes carefully and looking at Marco curiously.

Marco chuckles. Typical Mario - he just had a mind blowing orgasm, but he still wants to know about Marco's previous sex partners. 

"Oh okay then. After the celebration was over, we went back to the hotel, right? Robert called me to his room, telling me he had kicked out Kuba for a few hours and we didn't think at all, I mean we didn't even talk. We just got undressed in a second and got it on. He is the only guy who has ever topped me. It was so hot. Especially when he started talking shit in Polish. I didn't get a word of what he was saying, but it was a major turn on."

Mario is sure that if he hasn't just come, he'd be hard all over again in a second after hearing this.

"Do you think Lewy would be up for repeating that night, but with both you and me this time?" Mario bites his lip, unable to believe that he just said that. Obviously Marco has turned him into a sex-crazed idiot.

"I like the way you think," the blond grins and pulls Mario closer to him, kissing him hard. "I don't think he will be able to resist such a tempting offer."

Mario smiles at Marco and bumps their foreheads gently together, the plan of seducing Robert Lewandowski getting more and more vivid in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marco and Mario do manage to get Robert in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please mark my words: i am never ever writing smut again (or if i do it will just be a oneshot, shh). this fic took over my life for a couple of days and i hope it turned out well. i can't stomach reading it once again for now, though, so if there are any mistakes that i left while editing it, excuse me because i'm not a native speaker yadda-yadda. feel free to point them out so i can correct them.

It's Borussia Dortmund's first day of training for the Champions League final in London and Marco and Mario are paired by Kloppo to stretch together as usual.

"Do you think you'll play in the final on Saturday?" Marco asks him and Mario nods, then shrugs.

Marco doesn't push him after that, they don't talk anymore, just stretch in mutual silence. Until Mario suddenly groans, the calmness on his face replaced with a crooked grimace.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Mario's sitting on the ground, looking up at Marco, not answering when Kloppo and the physios hurriedly surround him and help him up to his feet. Marco watches, frozen, as Mario is moved to the bench, where they start asking him what's wrong. 

It feels like an eternity has passed until Mario's up on his feet again, limping a bit while walking toward Marco, who knows exactly what Mario's about to tell him.

"It's my hamstring," he shakes his head, defeated. "That's it, Marco. I'm out for Saturday." 

It still shocks Marco to actually hear it, but he nods, face not betraying any emotion he's feeling. Mario looks down at the ground and passes him by without muttering another word.

 

****

 

After the training, he's sitting on the bench in the dressing room. Mats and Kevin are getting dressed and talking about something behind him, but Marco's not paying any attention to them. Robert is still in the shower, that's who Marco's waiting for. He drums his fingers against the wooden bench, getting extremely impatient. He was sure that if he were a smoker, he'd be lighting up a cigarette just to keep his hands busy for a few minutes.

"Why are you still here, Reus?" Kevin interrupts his thoughts and Marco turns around to look at him.

Mats is picking up his bag and closing his locker, he waves at Marco while walking out of the dressing room and putting his big headphones on.

"Waiting for Lewandowski."

"What for? Please don't tell me you're going to fuck him like right here or something," Kevin grimaces, while pulling on his T-Shirt and sprays himself with some deodorant, making himself cough a bit in the process.

"You're gross," Marco gives him the finger and Kevin shrugs. "Just hurry the fuck up and get out, I need to talk to him about something. In private."

Kevin mumbles _okay, okay, miss bossypants_ and takes his stuff, ready to leave. 

When Robert finally gets out of the shower, Marco is already bored to death, picking on his nails in a way of entertaining himself.

"Well, fuck me, I was starting to worry you'd drowned in the shower, Miss Poland," Robert rolls his eyes at him and goes to open his locker. Marco can't help but stare at Robert's wet chest, memories of how it felt over him fresh in his mind.

"What are you doing still here, Marco?" He asks, while pulling out his clothes and putting them carefully on the bench next to Marco.

"I have a proposition for you," he says, licking his lips and Robert looks at him with one arched eyebrow.

"Okay, I am all ears."

"You wanna fuck a Bayern player?" Marco can't see Robert's face because it's still hidden behind the open door of his locker, but he hears him chuckle, then he slams the door closed and turns to look at the blond.

"And which player exactly do you have in mind, Reus?" 

"Oh, well, just their newest signing. Haven't you heard? He's the brightest and most promising young star in the Bundesliga. His name's Mario Götze," Marco voice is dripping with sarcasm and the Pole's amusement is suddenly replaced with puzzlement. He’s mouth goes dry and he’s left speechless. "Just say yes, Lewy, I know you want to. You can drop the act now."

Marco's words are still greeted with silence. Robert is standing in the middle of the locker room like he's rooted to the floor, wearing just the ridiculous white towel that's driving Marco crazy and looking at the blond like he's lost his mind. Marco stands up and approaches him, stopping inches from his face.

"I've seen how you look at him," he whispers in Robert's face and the striker looks at his feet, ashamed to have ever been caught. "It's okay, though. He's a hot piece of ass, I know. I respect the fact that you haven't done anything about it because you know he's mine, but he wants you to fuck him and I'm willing to give him that one night," Marco's fingers are playing with Robert's towel and he's dying to bite at the Pole’s lip and slam him against the locker. It's not the time for this, though, he knows, so he contains himself, knowing that he'd get his chance later.

"Think about it, okay? Just remember that this is one of a kind offer," he warns him. "Okay, then, nice chatting with you. When you have your decision, you know which floor our room is on." Marco slaps the Pole's cheek lightly and with that he's out of the locker room.

Robert is left standing there, holding onto his towel, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

***

 

When Marco gets inside the room he and Mario share, he finds him fast asleep. Mario's wearing an old faded T-Shirt and his boxers. His leg is elevated on a pillow and there is a little bottle of pills on the nightstand next to the bed. Marco bites his lip, feeling sudden sadness overwhelm him because he realizes that soon he won't be able to see Mario asleep anymore, they won't be sharing rooms and beds together. But he quickly takes a hold of himself, cutting off the betraying train of thought. 

The thing is the entire team knows Mario is his, they just never talked about it. In all honesty, Marco still has no idea his-what-exactly Mario is and he hates the fact that people look at him as if he'd break down and cry at any moment, like he's some fragile school girl. His teammates all took Mario's transfer badly, but they felt especially sorry for Marco because he is the one being left behind. They looked at him as if he was weak. Marco refuses to give in to the natural instinct to feel lost, angry and betrayed and silently accepts the fact that everybody leaves eventually and he promises to himself that his teammates won't see him grieving or whatever it was they thought he was doing.

He thinks of leaving the room and letting Mario rest while he crashes in Mats' room to play Fifa or something, but he ends up curling around Mario and falling asleep too.

 

***

 

Mario wakes up and he notices three things: 1) his leg still hurts 2) it's dark outside already so he has slept through most of the day and 3) there's someone breathing in his neck and holding him close and really, there's only one person who'd sneak in his bed. He turns gently around, hissing quietly in pain because of his stupid injury and when he finally gets comfortable again, Marco's eyes are halfway open and he's sleepily looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Sorry I woke you," he whispers and Marco shrugs, closing his eyes and rolling on his side to yawn and stretch. He spends a couple of minutes searching for his phone in the dark, eventually finding it on the floor under his shirt and checks for missed calls. There is one - from Lewy. He smirks, locking it and turning back to Mario.

"Does it hurt?" Marco gently puts his hand on Mario's thigh, just where the bandage is and caresses it. Mario nods, taking Marco's hand in his and pulling him on top of him. The blond positions himself in between his legs, trying not to hurt his already injured leg anymore and then when he's done settling, he kisses him. Mario sighs and Marco can feel how pliant his body is underneath him, still warm from sleep. 

"I've got a special surprise for you," he informs the younger one quietly in between kisses.

"What is it?" Mario asks him curiously, but Marco doesn't answer him, just smirks.

"Have some patience, babe. I promise you're gonna love it. As much as I like kissing you, though, you should go and shower while I make arrangements, okay?" Marco helps him get up and Mario whines for a bit that he wants to know what the surprise is, but in the end, with a final smack to his ass from Marco, he gets in the bathroom. The blond unlocks his phone and waits for the distinct sound of water running in the shower, then he calls Robert.

"I suppose you have an answer for me?" He says, instead of a greeting because really, there's no time for pleasantries.

"Er, yes," Marco can almost picture Robert pacing in his room nervously, ruffling his own hair and biting his lip. "Which room were you in again?"

Marco almost fist pumps in the air, but he doesn't because that's not something he'd do. Instead, he gets the smuggest of looks on his face. "205. Feel free to drop by in, oh, let's say 30 minutes or so. Mario's in the shower and I think I might go join him now. The door will be unlocked, in case we're still there. See you in a bit, Lewandowski." 

He hangs up not giving Robert a chance to reply or start having second thoughts. Then he gets up from the bed and starts taking his sweats off, making his way to the bathroom. 

 

***

 

Robert is standing in front of the door, staring at the three simple golden numbers: 205. He should knock. No, Marco told him the door was going to be unlocked, he should just get in. _No_ , he should definitely knock. That's what his mother taught him as a kid, he can't just barge in somebody else's room. Not to mention, he's nervous to see what would be waiting inside of said room so, knocking. Yes. That would be better, he hasn't forgotten his manners. Before he does that, though, he touches his ear to the door to try and hear something, anything to give him a clue about what's going on inside the room. Robert is convinced he can hear muffled laughter and then talking so he relaxes.

He finally knocks, once, but then feels awkward and knocks once again. He is mentally slapping himself for being so nervous. It’s just Mario and Marco, no big deal.

Marco opens the door harshly, wearing just a pair of shorts, his hair still wet from the shower. Robert can see Mario lying on his bed - no, actually there's only one bed, _they must have put them together_ , he thinks. He's texting somebody, not paying any attention to Marco and him.

"I told you the door was unlocked," Marco arches one eyebrow up and leans on the door frame. "Always so polite, Robert." He smiles at him, though, takes his hand and pulls him inside the room, slamming the door behind the nervous Pole. "Thank you for agreeing to this, Mario will be really happy," Marco whispers in his ear, arm going around his neck, the blond leaves a quick kiss on Robert's cheek and then leads him to Mario, who's still not paying attention.

"Baby, remember I told you I had a surprise for you?" Mario looks up and when he sees Robert behind Marco, his eyes go wide.

"Oh, you didn't," Mario breathes out, still not believing that Marco remembered what they talked about just once and that he's actually going to have Robert in his bed. Even for one night.

"I think I did," Marco answers him. "Robert here agreed to do this, especially because he won't ever get the chance to fuck you ever again, since you're leaving us soon. But before anything happens, let's get some things straight. This is a onetime thing only. Mario is mine, Robert, so this is really not happening ever again. And second, no awkwardness, please. Tomorrow we're still teammates and friends first. Okay?"

Both Robert and Mario nod their heads vigorously. "Great,” Marco claps his hands together, then turns to face the striker and starts pulling on his T-Shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes," Robert just raises his hands and lets Marco do the undressing, all the while maintaining eye-contact with Mario on the bed. When Marco notices that, he takes a hold of the Pole's chin to turn his head towards him, mashing their lips. The kiss is harsh and Marco is biting at his lips, but Robert doesn’t mind. He pulls him closer by the neck and deepens the kiss. By the end of it, the striker opens his eyes and stares back at Mario, whose cheeks are tinged pink already and he's touching himself through his boxers. The Marco pulls away, with one last bite to Robert's lower lip, taking his attention from Mario again. The blond pushes the Pole in direction of the bed.

"I'm sure Mario's eager to thank you for deciding to spend your night with us, but I don't know if he'd be able to kneel so you will have to find out on your own," he adds and then plops on the armchair across from the bed where he can see everything that's going on perfectly. 

"You're such an ass, Marco," Mario grins and the blond blows him a kiss. 

Then Robert's hands are on his waist, maneuvering Mario gently from his position against the headboard to straddle the striker’s waist. "Tell me if your leg hurts," Mario nods and puts his palms on the Pole's solid chest for leverage. Robert brings his hands to Mario's ass.

"He really does have a sweet ass, Marco," Robert says that while looking straight at Mario's eyes and squeezing said ass, making the younger one squirm and start rubbing his crotch against Robert's. Mario moans quietly and that does it for Robert, who moves one of his hands to his neck to pull him in a kiss. It starts off unsure, Robert didn't know what to expect, but for him kissing Mario is just like kissing a girl - his lips are soft and he's so gentle and reluctant that the Pole is worried he might scare him away. He locks his arms around Mario's waist and pulls him closer to his chest and that seems to make Mario a bit more confident. He opens his mouth and questioningly ruins his tongue along Robert's lower lip.  
They make out for a while, until Mario gets brave and his hand starts going south and finally it lands on Robert's half-hard dick. He rubs him through his boxers, until the Pole bucks his hips up in his hand and then they start pulling on each other's shorts and boxers at the same time and the position they're in is awkward so it takes them a bit, but they manage to get undressed eventually. Mario kisses him again, just briefly, then moves to his neck, his chest and stomach, until he reaches his destination and is eye-level with Robert's dick. Mario bites his lip and looks up to the Pole's face through his eyelashes, while stroking him slowly, teasingly.

Robert's fighting the urge to grab Mario's head and push him down until he swallows his entire dick, but then he sees Marco appearing behind Mario. He almost forgot about the other German in the room, since he was a bit preoccupied until now. The blond looms over Mario, who's still just casually jerking Robert's dick.

"Stop teasing, poor Lewy, baby. That's not nice," Marco tells him and then Robert can see his hand disappear under Mario's stomach and it doesn’t take a genius to guess where it went from the moan of pleasure that escapes the youngest one in the room. Marco uses Mario's distraction to push his head roughly against Robert's dick and he can't do anything but close his eyes and swallow him. Marco doesn't let go of Mario's head, instead he guides it up and down in his own rhythm. Once Mario starts sucking with fervor, does Marco let him go.

"That's a lot better, we don't want Lewy to get bored, do we?" Mario makes some noise around Robert's dick and that finally gets him to moan and buck up, almost choking the younger German. Marco chuckles and goes to rummage through his suitcase that's positioned conveniently next to the bed. He takes out a little bottle of lube, a couple of condoms and then gets rid of his shorts. He makes his way back behind Mario and kneels on the edge of the bed, straddling the younger one's legs.

"Lewandowski, you better not come soon or you'll miss out on all the fun you could have," he says while lubing up his fingers on one of his hands and stroking Mario's ass check gently with the other. Mario gets the hint and wiggles his ass a bit, letting Marco do whatever he wants.

Robert is really trying hard to hold himself back, but all he wants to do is just come already. Mario seems to know exactly what he's doing with his damn mouth. Every time he almost gets Robert off, the stops abruptly all the hard sucking and starts teasing him with just kittenish licks and kisses to his shaft. Robert wants to grab his hair and fuck his mouth relentlessly, but he's not sure if he's allowed to, so he endures the torture. He looks at Marco, who is finger fucking Mario's ass and the younger one seems to enjoy it a little bit too much judging on his wide open in a silent moan mouth and the closed tightly eyes. Robert strokes his hair and watches Marco closely. Robert really, _really_ can't wait to fuck him.

"Get up," Marco beckons him to take his place. "He doesn't need any more preparation."

Mario tries to roll over on his back, but Marco keeps him in place and sits in the exact same spot that Lewy was occupying just a few moments ago. He grins crookedly down at Mario and orders, "Suck."

Mario licks his lips and lowers his head on Marco's dick, tongue twirling around the head. He can feel Robert moving behind him, he hears him tearing open the condom, then the Pole's hands are on his waist, lifting his ass up in the air.

"So can you kneel?" He asks him, while putting on the condom and slicking it with extra lube, just in case. He hears a muffled _mhmm_ , then Marco moans, and that's enough of an answer for Robert. The Pole spreads Mario's legs wider and starts entering him slowly. He knows that he's teasing the brunette, but he's doing it on purpose as a payback for that horribly prolonged blowjob from earlier. When he finally bottoms out, Mario pulls off Marco's dick and looks up at him. "He really is so big," he groans and tries to get closer so he can kiss Marco, but the angle is awkward and the kiss doesn't last very long. 

"Come on, fuck me faster," Lewy starts thrusting, palms wide open and holding onto Mario's waist hard enough to leave marks, not letting him move. He starts quickening the pace, going a bit deeper with each thrust and changing the angle in search of Mario's prostate. Eventually Mario moans out loudly and arches his back to the point where it looks like he's going to snap in two. "Do that a-," his voice breaks into a whine, but Robert knows exactly what to do without needing to be told twice. He pulls Mario up - his back against the Pole's chest and hugs him around the waist. The change of position allows him to thrust even deeper. Mario can feel the pain in his leg start again, but he doesn't care as long as Robert doesn't stop fucking him just like that. 

Marco crawls to the pair on the other end of the bed and starts sucking and biting on Mario's neck, his hand going to his neglected dick. He leaves a little hickey on his collarbone, just as a reminder to Mario after this is over that he's still Marco's, then wraps his lips around one of his nipples all the while jerking him off languidly. He changes his mind, though, and moves closer to Mario so he could grab both their dicks and jerk them off together.

The pleasure is overwhelming Mario and clouding his mind. The only thought that manages to cross his mind is that he probably sounds and looks like a whore, but he doesn't dwell on it for too long. Just closes his eyes and enjoys being sandwiched between Robert and Marco and getting thoroughly fucked, loving every second of it.

They make the rhythm and the position work for the three of them somehow and not long after, Mario stutters out an _i'm so close_ and starts tightening around Robert, making him groan out in pleasure. Marco's hand starts working them faster and after two, three tugs, Mario gasps and closes his eyes tightly, coming all over Marco's hand. Robert is still holding him by the waist, so Mario knows he won't fall on top of Marco, but still gets a hold of one of his pale shoulders to keep himself steady. Robert's still fucking him, but he's so close now. It takes him just a few more thrust until he's coming hard, his entire body burning up. Marco's starting to get annoyed that he's the only one that hasn't got off yet. He's jerking off himself when Mario slaps his hand away and takes over and Robert gets closer to him in an attempt to kiss him, but he just ends up mashing Mario between their sweaty bodies. He pulls out of him, removes and ties the condom then goes to the bathroom to throw it in the bin. He splatters some water on his face and washes his hands before turning off the lights in the bathroom and making his way back.

Just as he is about to walk out of the bathroom he sees Marco and Mario are lying on the bed, next to each other already. They're kissing slowly and it looks like Mario is saying something to Marco after he pulls away, but Robert doesn't catch it and he feels like he's intruding on an intimate moment he wasn’t supposed to see, but Marco notices him leaning awkwardly against the door frame of the bathroom and looking at them hesitantly.

"Why are you just standing there, come here, man," Mario turns his back to Marco, who throws one arm casually over the younger one’s waist, to look at Robert too. When he finally climbs in bed Mario pulls him closer and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Lewy," he whispers, sleepily and makes himself comfortable between the two men, ready for sleep.

"Yeah, thank you, Lewy, that was awesome. Maybe we could repeat it someday," Marco chimes in and Robert just rolls his eyes at him.

"You're so greedy, jeez. Just shut up and follow Mario's example and fall asleep already. We need to wake up early for training tomorrow."

Marco mumbles something that sounds a lot like _okay, mom_ to Robert, but he isn't paying any attention. They throw the covers over themselves and frame Mario’s body between them.

With one last peck to his neck, Marco closes his eyes, one hand finding Robert’s and tangling their fingers loosely together before falling asleep.


End file.
